The present disclosure relates to hand-held power tools, and more particularly hand-held power tools having a base for supporting the tool, such as trim routers.
One form of conventional trim router or laminate trimmer power tool is shown in FIGS. 1-2. The power tool 10 is carried by a tool support 12 that provides a base or foot plate 15 for supporting the tool on a workpiece. The tool support 12 includes a clamping cuff 14 that is configured to support the tool 10 with the working end 11 at a user-selected height above the workpiece. In order to adjust the working height, the tool support 12 includes a height adjustment assembly 20 with a thumb screw 22 that is used to manually rotate a threaded post 24 within a threaded socket defined between the tool 10 and the tool support 12. A clamping device 16 is provided to clamp opposite halves 12a, 12b of the support about the tool once the user-selected height has been attained.
As seen in FIGS. 1-2, the conventional tool support 12 for a trim router 10 relies upon two separate components at two locations on the support to adjust and fix the power tool at the desired working height. There is a need for an apparatus that simplifies the adjustment and locking features of a support for a power tool.